You Belong with Me
by NikkiBee
Summary: Together from the beginning, but life gets in the way. So when these two are brought together by a promise, it's clear that they're feelings never changed. But will it last? Jack S./OC Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I know I've been failing at updates lately but here's a little something to make up for it! Maybe this will encourage me to stay on top of my writing? But hey, I haven't had access to my computer for a few weeks. Don't ask. Mmk so without further ado… I present my new story! And yes, it does share a name with the Taylor Swift song buut it fits the plot. Don't judge. AND PRETTY PLEASE LEAVE ME AN UPDATE!

You Belong with Me

Chapter 1

"Get out!" a loud shriek pierced the morning air. Pounding footsteps sounded as a boy no older than fourteen appeared at the heart of the ship, cheeks flushed and gasping for breath.

A few seconds later, another set of footsteps came from the entrance to the galley from a man who could only be the young boy's father.

"Jackie? What did I tell you earlier?" Captain Teague said strictly.

"Well it wasn't my fault. She left the door unlocked." he said shortly, as if it weren't his problem whatsoever.

Teague stared angrily, producing a look that sent young Jack stammering, transforming his last sentence.

"Uh- err... I mean- What I mean to say is..."

"Spit it out, boy!" barked Captain Teague.

"I should've knocked first." Jack concluded.

"And?" Teague said expectantly.

"It wasn't polite for me to stay even after I realized she was not decent?"

Teague smirked but still wasn't impressed. "And?"

Jack sighed, repeating the line his father had taught him ever since he had made a habit of not controlling his most recent "urges".

"I'm a perverse swine..." Jack muttered quietly.

"I can't hear you." Teague said in a singsong voice, enjoying his son's discomfort.

"I'm a perverse swine!" he shouted.

Just at that moment, Charlotte came storming down the stairs, brown hair still wet.

Ignoring Teague's presence, she raised her hand and slapped Jack across the face, hard.

"Pervert!" she hissed, still fuming.

Teague snorted. Jack rubbed his cheek, now very red. And not just from the hit.

Charlotte turned to Teague, anger fading away now that she had felt she had reeked enough havoc.

"Mr. Teague, please refrain from telling this to my father. He's busy enough as it is."

The older man smiled down at her. "That I will, lassie. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going back to my breakfast."

And with that he made his way back down the galley.

"What? Not going to taddle to your daddy this time?" Jack whispered accusingly as soon as they were alone.

"Oh shut up will you? I'm doing you a favor and here you are making fun of me."

Jack smirked. Charlotte rolled her eyes.

She made for the stairs, but Jack reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"I suppose an apology is in order?" he said quietly. She only stared into his brown eyes expectantly.

"Say it." she said, after the pause got too long.

"I thought I just did!" he whined.

She glared, blue eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry." he said quickly, but it was meaningful enough, so she slipped out of his grip and made for her cabin.

Just before she snapped the door shut behind her, she looked back at Jack. He was leaning over the rail of the ship, staring into the ocean. Completely against her will, she smiled.

She sighed as she entered the cabin, bathtub still full of water.

She was just in the middle of washing her hair before Jack had intruded.

Dipping a finger into the water, she found it still warm. She strode toward the door, locked it, and stuck a chair underneath the handle for good measure. This should keep him out.

She slipped off her robe and lowered herself into the tub, sighing as the pleasant water touched her skin.

You see, her father was a pirate, who had most recently been reunited with his old friend, Captain Teague Sparrow and his teenage son Jack.

They were on a quest for finding a ring that could raise the dead. Charlotte's father, Patrick, always said he wanted the ring for other reasons, but Charlotte could see right through that. She was very perceptive for a twelve year old.

Six years ago, Charlotte's mother had passed away.

She died of an incurable sickness that left even the finest doctors in London baffled.

Patrick, with the profit he had gotten from salvaging loot, snuck into Londontown and paid the most respectable doctors he could find, hoping to save his wife.

But alas, she passed. She was not a pirate. She was a seamstress from Port Royal who fell head over heals for Patrick Porter.

Charlotte dunked her head beneath the soapy wake and washed her hair, running he fingers through her long locks.

She got out of the tub, drying off as she did so and tugged on some knee length breeches and a clean shirt.

Drying off her hair as best as she could, she put it into a braid and tossed it over her shoulder, stepping back out on deck.

She found Jack in his same position, staring intensely as ever at the sea. He sure seemed drawn to it. No doubt he would become a pirate like his dad.

From a distance, she watched him. She couldn't deny he was handsome. With his dark locks and smoldering brown eyes. But she wasn't going to forgive him so easily for the horrible scheme he had done earlier.

"Hey," Charlotte said, strolling towards him.

He jumped when he saw her and nodded in greeting.

"Do you hate me?" Jack asked after awhile.

Charlotte bit her small bottom lip. "No, not really." she said truthfully.

Jack smirked. "Not really?" he repeated.

Charlotte smiled. "Do you like me?" she asked seriously.

Jack furrowed his brow, thrown off.

"Like or like like?"

Charlotte pondered this and responded, "Like like,"

Jack scoffed at her childish antics. "I'm almost three years older than you!"

"So?" she said.

He scoffed again.

"Well do you?" she asked impatiently.

"Of course not! Why would I like a little kid?"

Char flushed, hurt slightly by this.

"Well, because you act so much like one yourself!" she snapped back and was glad to see her words had the same effect on him.

Without another word, she wheeled around and headed for her the chart room.

She found her father there, alone.

"Hi daddy," Char said brightly, announcing her presence.

He grunted in response. He was bent over a map, studying it like his life depended on it. Ironic that he was looking for a ring to raise the dead.

"When are we making port again?" Charlotte asked, getting to the point as to not annoying her father.

He grunted again, clearly not listening.

Char sighed quietly.

"Okay then; see you at dinner."

Not wanting to hear his pathetic responses anymore, she left the room.

When she arrived back to the main deck, Jack was not there. She wondered if he went to his quarters.

With this thought in mind, she went down to the galley were the crew was just leaving after cleaning up.

"Hello Miss. Charlotte!" Tom said good naturedly. Charlotte only smiled up at him, always feeling uneasy around the crew.

She went to the fruit basket and retrieved a pear, her teeth piercing the thin skin and tasting the delicious mushy insides.

She noticed Teague was still in the room with a start, and he laughed.

She smiled back and went to join him at his table.

"I don't know how many times I have and will continue to say this, but please excuse my son's behavior." Teague said.

She smiled even wider at this, a giggle escaping her lips. "He apologized after you went to finish your meal actually... I really hope he doesn't have plans to do it again."

Teague chortled, shaking his head. "Well lass, I doubt that, but if he does..." he mimicked a gun going off and she smirked.

"Why ever do you think he would do it again?" she asked.

"He can barely stop talking about you, I doubt he will be able to keep his prying eyes away."

Charlotte blushed madly at this. Teague laughed again.

She swallowed, recovering her voice. "Let's change the subject, shall we?" she murmured.

He smirked.

"I want to know the next time we will be making port... My father-"

"Aye, I know," Teague interjected. "He's been very busy lately. Wanting to bring back your late mummy,"

Charlotte grimaced.

"I suppose we'll head for Tortuga in the next few days. We're running out of supplies and we can't last out here forever..." Teague said.

Charlotte nodded and raised her hand slightly in farewell as she went back upstairs to the deck.

She blinked in the blinding Caribbean sunlight, eyes adjusting.

She peered upwards towards to crows nest, delighted to find it vacant.

She scurried up the ladder and positioned herself in her favorite place on the whole entire ship. She felt that she could escape from anything and anyone do high up here. Free as a bird.

She gazed around, taking in the vast ocean surrounding her; glistening like a thousand diamonds.

She did like the sea, although she wasn't sure she would follow in her father's footsteps. It just didn't seem like her.

Her mind fluttered back to Jack Sparrow, who would without a doubt sail the Spanish Maine as soon as he could acquire his own vessel.

The boat they were on now was only rented. They just needed the extra cabins. Her father's ship, Annabelle (named after Char's mother), was docked safely in Tortuga, right next to Captain Teague's.

She couldn't wait to get back to Tortuga, with it's festive lights and crowded streets. She did know that it wasn't a place for a young girl, so she was always careful to avoid anyone who looked dodgy. Which was almost everyone.

She smiled at the thought and climbed back down the ladder.

Seeing no sign of Jack, she spent the rest of the day casually roaming the deck and fishing. When the sun began to go down, she smelled cooking food wafting thought the air and decided to go and have a look in the galley. She was right about the food, but saw that Jack occupied the room as well, nibbling on some crackers.

Seeing his face caused the rage from earlier to surge through her. It's as if she remembered she was mad at him. How could those awful words have such a fleeting effect on her? Maybe it was his eyes. But she needed to figure out the reason behind his antics.

She saw Greg ladling some stew into bowls and took one, sitting across from Jack without saying anything. He looked up, locking eyes with her. She gave him a small smile and ate a spoonful of the hot soup.

This went on for awhile and finally Jack clears his throat, breaking the silence. She looked up again, expectantly.

"I thought you were mad at me?" Jack muttered.

"And why would you think that?" Char said, wondering what he would say.

He scoffed. "Because I hurt you."

She bit her lip to try and keep from smiling.

"You did?"

"Yes, I did!" Jack almost shouted.

She grinned broadly.

"Why are you smiling?" he snapped.

"Why do you care?" she said right back.

He rolled his eyes. "You are such a child," he breathed under his breath.

She pursed her lips.

Unable to take him anymore, she snapped to her feet, her meal tipping over in the process, and stormed away.

After a few more minutes, she had slightly cooled off. Only this time she was determined not to forgive him.

Just after this thought had trailed away from her mind, she heard light footsteps behind her. Know it was Jack, she whipped around, snapping "What?" simultaneously. But she wasn't confronted by his face alone. His lips were on hers before she could cry out or anything.

She wanted to fight, but she was so caught in this moment, she forgot how to move properly. And Char doubted she could escape of she even wanted. He had her trapped firmly against the wooden rail of the ship.

So she sat there for a moment, her lips enveloped in his in a simple kiss. It wasn't passionate but sort of innocent.

After what seemed like ages, he pulled away.

She caught her breath after a few moments of silence, not that it matters anyway, seeing as her voice refused to work.

"Why did you do that?" she finally asked.

"That was me apologizing." he said simply.

She couldn't help the involuntary upturning of her lips.

"See? It worked!" Jack stated, noticing her smile.

She punched him slightly in the shoulder, not very hard but most certainly not light.

"Ow! What was that for?" Jack exclaimed, rubbing his arm.

"That was me accepting your apology!" she said brightly, skipping away to her cabin to get ready for bed.

So there! I'm already done with the second chapter but I won't update it until I get some reviews. PLEASE. I'M BEGGING YOU.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well hi! Here's chapter 2! And I want to thank all of my lovely reviewers! Without you, I would not be writing new chapters. So thanks ;)**

Chapter 2

Sighing, Charlotte closed the book before her. She had read it at least four times and was in need of new material. At least they were headed for Tortuga tomorrow.

She couldn't wait to feel the solid ground beneath her feet.

Char got up and stretched and then changed into her night clothes. It was about eleven o'clock and she had still seen no sign of her father. He was probably eating his cold dinner.

She was starting to get sick of his behavior. She hadn't had a proper conversation with him since the start of the voyage. It was very frustrating that he would rather spend more time with his maps than her. But at least it was for a good reason.

At least she thought so at first. They had been at sea for about two weeks without even a trace of the supposedly magical ring.

No, she couldn't think like that. Not when it could bring her mother back to her.

She needed her mother right now. With all of these confusing feelings always surging through her mind.

She finished buttoning the top of her night gown and brushed her hair as she examined herself in the mirror.

Long light brown hair, dark blue eyes and a freckled nose. She was the spitting image of her father.

Minus the eyes. Those she apparently inherited from her mum.

That was her most favorite feature about herself. Maybe her only favorite feature.

They were almost impossibly blue. Like the ocean on a flawless day. Except they were dark. Dark so the pupil was almost invisible in the surrounding mass of color.

She smiled and continued running the brush through her hair.

When she finished, she strode to the bed and tucked herself in. She knew her father would not be coming anytime soon.

Sighing she closed her eyes. After a few minutes, she heard the tiny squeak of the door as it was opened. She kept her eyes closed, pretending to sleep.

She assumed it was her father.

Until she heard the gruff voice of Captain Teague mutter, "Goodnight lassie,"

After the door creaked shut, she swore to herself she would talk to her dad tomorrow.

It was mid-afternoon and as usual, she hadn't seen her father all day.

She decided to just confront instead of waiting around, so she quietly opened the chart room door and tip-toed inside.

"Daddy?" she said tentativly. "Can I talk to you about something?"

But she dropped her voice somewhere mid-sentence when she realized something was wrong.

Her father had his head down on the desk, sobbing quietly.

"D-dad?" she whispered, talking up to him and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Her jumped beneath her touch and lifted up his head, hastily wiping the tears away from his face and replaced his glasses.

"Hello darling," he said with a sniffle, and a forced watery smile.

It was just all so pathetic to see her father in such a state that she could not help herself but to throw her arms around his neck.

"Oh Daddy... What ever is wrong?" she asked.

He sighed and sniffled lightly. "It's impossible Charlie. You're mum cannot live again."

She frowned sympathetically. "I suppose it's for the best. It just wouldn't be natural if she were to live again. I had my doubts about the ring from the start."

"Oh, my darling, it's not that. The ring an it's legend are as real as you and me. There's a catch, is all." he said miserably.

"Might I ask what?" she said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. "It all has to do with how they died. If it was not inflicted by another then they can be raised."

"Wait... What are you saying?" Charlotte said slowly.

He pursed his lips as more tears began to trickle down his cheeks.

"It was my fault she died."

"W-what?" she breathed, her heart skipping a beat at this news.

"It was my fault she died!" he practically shouted, mostly at himself. He then hunched over and his chair, his body racking with deep sobs.

Charlotte could do nothing but watch, hand clasped over her gaping mouth, as her daddy wept.

She wanted to say so much, she wanted to think so much, but she could do nothing but stare with her probing blue eyes.

At last, he seemed to take control of himself. He straightened up and met her gaze again. She only blinked and continued staring.

"I suppose you'll want an explanation?" he said thickly as he sniffled and wiped the tears from his face.

She didn't know what she wanted.

So, her eyes not leaving his, she backed away from him. She felt the door behind her, wrenched it open and left. She then ran to her cabin, locked the door and sat at her desk.

She didn't cry. She didn't throw things. She just sat there, stunned.

She knew she needed a further explanation before she could feel anything, but in the heat of the moment she just couldn't look at her father.

"It was my fault she died!" she recalled, his voice hysterical.

That could mean anything. But for now, she didn't want to speak to him. She decided to just give it awhile.

Charlotte sighed and picked up her book for the fifth time, needing to escape to somewhere other than reality.

At about seven o'clock she left the cabin for dinner.

It felt good to be outside, the salty sea air blowing in her face and ruffling her hair.

She raised her hand to tuck a stray lock behind her ear but found someone else doing it for her.

She blushed when she met Jack's gaze. He smiled at her redness

, but the grin was soon overpowered by a concerned look as he studied her pretty face.

"What's wrong?" he asked kindly.

She shook her head and stared at her shoes.

"Cat got your tongue?" he asked with a chuckle. A small giggle bubbled up from her lips.

"I don't want to talk about it... Not now. I just need some time to myself." she mumbled.

He smiled and nodded sympathetically.

She turned and made for he crows nest, climbing quickly.

She reached to top and sat down, resting her head in her hands.

She didn't know how long she stayed up there, but her growling stomach sent her to the galley.

She knew she had missed dinner, but found leftovers and a few pieces of jerky .

Once again, she found herself accompanied by someone in the galley. Only this time, it wasn't Captain Teague.

"Hello my dear," her father said quietly.

She mumbled a greeting and sat across from him at the small table.

"Ready for that explanation now?"

Slowly, she nodded.

He inhaled and began.

Once upon a time, young Patrick and Annabelle Porter went on an adventure. They went in search of a certain gemstone that would promise good luck and fortune for the rest of the finder's lives. So they set off, leaving a particularly young Charlotte with her aunt in Port Royal. They arrived at a small island off the coast of Singapore which held a series of small caves. Each was abundant in crystalline pillars of the gem, glittering in shades of blue, like the sky on a summers day. Patrick bid his wife to go first, wanting her to possess whatever power the crystals held. He knew there were rumored curses, but he was so caught up, as was Annabelle, that the thought seemed to abandon his mind as soon as his eyes witnessed the beauty inside of the caves. So Annabelle stepped slowly further into the cave and came to the largest gem. She ran her pale hand along it and suddenly collapsed. She had fainted. Patrick gasped and quickly ran to her side. He scooped her up an left, careful to not touch the crystal pillars. He thought that she had possibly been overwhelmed by the sight. Yes, that seemed probable, more probable than any absurd curse.

So they continued their lives, but something had changed about Annabelle as soon as she came to that day. Her light complexion seemed lighter. The twinkle was gone from her beautiful eyes. Patrick realized something was wrong and began to seek professional help for his wife. But the cause of her illness was a mystery, never seen before. She passed later that month.

"I never should have let her go into that God forsaken place. I should've known it was too bloody good to be true." her father concluded through gritted teeth.

Char sat there silently, staring at her uneaten food. She wanted to believe that he had only done it only for her. But something about the way he had said, "I should've known it was too good to be true." held another meaning.

"Did you mean to sacrifice her?" Charlotte blurted suddenly.

This didn't even phase him. He only pursed his lips and looked down at his lap. This only confirmed her worse fears.

"You did." she said quietly, looking across the table at him. "You sacrificed her so you would know if the power was real or not. You bastard."

His eyes flew up to meet her's. Something had snapped inside him at her last words. "You weren't there!"

She gaped at him. "So you thought that it was okay to have your own wife die. So you could know of the bloody legend was real or not. So you could just move on with your life!"

"No! It was much more than that." he returned with equal volume.

"Oh really? What then?" she snapped. "Actually, you know what? I don't even care. You're a murderer. I suppose I should count myself lucky you didn't kill me either." her voice cracked completely at the end of this sentence and she fled the galley, tears stinging her narrowed eyes.

Patrick didn't follow her. He leaned back in his chair and only sighed.

A few hours later, Charlotte finally fell asleep. She needed time to cool off. Thank God she would be on land tomorrow.

At some point during the night, she woke up. She heard voices out on deck, one which sounded distinctly like her father. She didn't want to think about him. She rolled over and fell quickly back to sleep.

When she awoke in the morning, the ship wasn't moving. They had made it overnight! She quickly got dressed and sprinted out of the cabin.

"What the-?" was all she could say when she realized that they weren't in Tortuga.

She noticed Jack pacing around the deck. She ran over to him and tapped him on his shoulder. "Jack, where are we?"

"Place where you're dad reckons the ring is. Guess he gave the crew a new heading last night."

She gaped at him. "Ugh!" she grumbled before she stormed off to find Teague. She wasn't ready to talk to her father yet.

Luckily, she found Teague first and immediately confronted him.

He smirked at her angry face. "I suppose you'll be wondering why we're not in Tortuga, then? Well you're daddy changed his mind and wanted the ring afterall and didn't want to wait to get to it. They're in the chart room getting ready to head out now."

She sighed. "I suppose I should go with?" she asked, although it was more of a statement than a question.

"Oh no no no, lass, it's too dangerous." Teague said, waving a hand dismissively.

"B- but... Why?" she asked, offended.

"We're not going to a place for girlies like you." he said, poking her playfully in the stomach.

"I'm not a girlie!" she stated unconvincingly, her voice overpowered by giggles.

He chuckled and walked off, leaving her to wonder what to do with herself for the rest of the day.

A half hour later, the crew, her father, Jack, and Teague walked off the gangplank, promising to be back in a couple of hours.

She waved pathetically and climbed up the crows nest with a new book she had found, hoping to kill some time.

Only about an hour into the story, her stomach grumbled painfully. She hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon.

She climbed down the ladder and went into the galley, snatching two bananas from the fruit basket and finishing them off quickly. She found a bowl's worth of oatmeal still warm on the counter and devoured that as well. At last, her stomach seemed to be full.

When she walked back up the steps to the main deck, she found that she wasn't alone. The whole crew was there, huddled around something.

She fount her way through to the front of the crowd to find her father, unconscious, a ring embedded with beautiful blue crystals on his finger.

She gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth.

"He's not dead, lass, he only fainted!" Teague assured her hastily.

"He might as well me." Char said miserably.

"What do you mean?" he asked, eyebrows knitting together.

Shakily, she told the men of the story her father had shared with her only last night.

They listened intently, and when she was done, they were still silent.

"Those couldn't be the same crystals..." someone muttered.

"But he described them in such detail! I imagined them to look exactly like that!" Char said hysterically. She didn't want to believe it, but it could only be true.

Out of nowhere, loud coughs came from her father. Everyone watched quietly.

"W- what happened?" he asked, sitting up and examining the ring on his finger. Fearful recognition flickered across his colorless face.

"What the hell?" he said quietly. And then, without warning, stood and ripped the ring from his finger and tossed it over the side and into the ocean.

The crew began exchanging worried looks with each other. What would happen to their captain?

"Back to work!" Patrick shouted. "And don't stop until we're in Tortuga!" he bellowed.

And with that, he stormed into his cabin and slammed the door behind him

**There you have it! I hope you liked it… Or not… Just review! K bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Here is the third installment… I hope you like it! I only got 1 review on my last update :( , which was kinda sad. But one of my fans convinced me to do a third! So this is for all of my reviewers! Thank you :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Thirteen years later...

"Charlotte?" came a weak, quiet voice from the corner of the small room.

A young woman soon appeared around the corner, a concerned look upon her face.

"Father?"

"Come closer, my child. I think it's time."  
>Patrick whispered.<p>

Charlotte pursed her lips and swallowed, eyes beginning to brim with tears. This had become a mechanical and formiliar reaction of late.

She drew nearer to her father on his small bed and took in his appearance.

He was only about 40 years old. But the sickness that had been bestowed upon him over a decade ago had made him look much older.

He looked undead. With sallow, grey skin and a wrinkly, bare head. His eyes had long since lost their twinkle and taken a dull, glazed look.

But despite this, Charlotte took his wizened hand in her's and pressed her lips to it.

She was at loss for words and could do nothing but allow the tears to fall.

After a few moments, she found her voice. "Are you sure?"

"Ah, Charlie, it's a miracle I've lasted this long." Patrick said and despite the melancholy situation, chuckled. But his laughter was soon overpowered by racking coughs and Charlotte clenched his thin hand tighter.

When the fit was over, he took a deep, shuddering breath and looked up at her.

"You're probably wondering where you are to go after I pass."

"But I've told you a thousand times over! I can take care of myself!"

Patrick knit his eyebrows and glared at his daughter, silencing her.

"I won't hear another word of it. You've spent most of your life looking after me and haven't learnt any proper working skills. What would you do for a living?"

"I could become a seamstress, like mum!"

"You don't know how to sew," Patrick said knowingly and Char took a deep breath.

"Look, I can take care of myself. I will find a way." she said with a hint of plea.

"I've seen it all too many times. You'll end up selling your body to men like me to get your next meal. I don't want to die knowing there's even a chance of that happening to my daughter."

Charlotte looked down. He had a point.

"So, I have a plan for you. Do you remember Captain Teague?"

"How could I forget him?" Char said with interest, looking back at her father.

"Well, I made contact with him last month and asked if he could watch over you when I'm gone. He said he wouldn't, but his son Jack would be more than happy to. Remember him?"

Recognition flickered across her face, but far more was happening in her head. She did remember him. Her first, and last, kiss. What had he turned out to be?

"Aye, I do." she said distantly, still trying to remember Jack's young face clearly.

"So you're going to stay with him until you can support yourself. " he said with finality.

Char took a deep breath and looked right into Patrick's eyes. "Okay."

He gave her a small, pained smile and coughed more.

"D- dad?" Char asked with concern and fear.

"I love you, Charlie." her father gasped out, just before he gave a last, shaky exhale and closed his green eyes.

Jack Sparrow turned the ship's wheel slightly to the left and looked out onto the horizon.

"Jack!" came an urgent, loud voice from below him.

"Aye?" Jack snapped at Gibbs, his first mate. The man had a habit of interrupting him in deep thought.

"I almost forgot... You have a letter! I meant to give it to you when I received it on Tortuga last week!"

"Bloody hell man! Give it here," Jack said and outstretched a be-ringed hand.

Gibbs hastily deposited the grubby envelope into his hand and left, forgetting he had some soup on the stove.

Jack shook his head after Mr. Gibbs and slit open the envelope with his finger and began to read.

Dear Captain Sparrow,

You may not remember me, but it is I, Captain Patrick Porter. I accompanied you and your father on a journey for a ring many moons ago and was cursed in the process with an incurable sickness that has left me on my death bed. And I have been there for the past thirteen years. Which is why I ask you a favor, for it seems at last my time has come. I ask that you watch over my daughter, Charlotte until she can support herself. She has spent most of her life nursing me, poor dear, and hasn't learned any proper skills to make a living on. I already asked your father, who declined but assured me you would do it. So will you? Don't reply to this letter, for I will be gone. But instead, report to Helena's Cove off of Tortuga. She will be there, at a small brown house.

Good luck,  
>Patrick<p>

Jack finished reading and skimmed over the letter again with his kohl-rimmed eyes.

Strange request... But he wasn't going to let the man down.

Then he suddenly remembered who Charlotte was. Pretty thing.

"Now, let's see what's become of you, my dear." Jack muttered under his breath and moved the wheel a few turns to the right, towards Helena's Cove.

* * *

><p>Charlotte sighed as she finished packing her few belongings into a trunk. She might as well be prepared if she was going to leave.<p>

She knew she could just stay in here if he wanted to. But she didn't want to break her last promise to her poor father.

The mere thought of him brought the prick of hot tears to her eyes. Despite disagreements and arguments towards him in the past, she still loved him. No one deserved that sort of fate.

A quick knock at the door made her jump and brought her back to reality.

Assuming it was Sparrow, she smoothed her dress and hurried to open the door but found someone else on her doorstep.

"Oh... Hello Eric," she said with faux glee. She was never particularly excited to come across her neighbor.

"H- hi Charlotte," he stammered, looking nervous as usual.

He was short and quite pudgy with big brown eyes framed behind bulky glasses that were always sliding off his nose. Although he always seemed like he was having trouble breathing in her presence, he always came 'round to.

"I heard the news... Shame, that." he said quietly and Charlotte looked down at her feet.

"Yes, quite. But I can't mope around here forever. Just gotta pick up the pieces and get on with it, I suppose."

Eric laughed, a little too loudly. It wasn't offensive, just sort of pathetic. His uneasiness annoyed her.

"So," Eric said after the silence grew a tad too long. "What are you going to do?"

"Well, my father arranged for one of his pirate friend's son to come and take me. I believe that it's not reasonable, because I can take care of myself, but I wish to oblige to his last wish."

"Ah..." Eric said. This news apparently surprised him.

"Well! Nice talking to you Eric, as always. I will see you soon."

"Bye, Charlotte! When will I see-"

But she didn't get to hear the rest of his sentence for she had already closed the door. Rude, yes, but talking to him was starting to give her a headache.

The sun was going down outside of the large window facing the ocean.

She sat on the couch and soon found herself lying down and eventually fast asleep.

* * *

><p>A loud rap at the door awoke her with a start.<p>

It was still dark outside.

After her brain focused, she realized it was probably Jack coming to fetch her.

She ran her fingers though her hair and fluffed up her dress.

She unlocked and opened the door to find a very unpleasant man standing before her.

"C-Captain Sparrow?" Char asked, taking in the man's foul appearance.

"Nope, Kellers the name. Now come on, girly, before the Captain gets impatient. He's dying ter see you."

Charlotte stared up at him with frightened and confused eyes. She then hastily jumped to fetch her trunk and closed the door of her home for the final time.

"I'll take that," Keller said, plucking the suitcase from her hand with ease.

She didn't respond but only tried to keep up with his large stride.

They soon arrived at the dock where a longboat stood waiting.

She carefully stepped in and Keller rowed them to a ship a few hundred feet away.

"You didn't make port," Char pointed out despite her nervousness.

"This isn't pirate territory. We don' want trouble," Keller replied, chuckling.

Char was silent for the rest of the ride.

The boat was soon grappled and hoisted out of the water by the crew above.

For the first time in over a decade, Charlotte stepped onto a pirate ship.

The crew was all gathered around her with excited expressions, looking her up and down hungrily.

She wrapped her arms around herself self-consciously and looked down.

"Welcome to the Black Pearl, Miss Porter." came a voice from the doorway of the captain's quarters.

The crew moved a bit so she could get a good look at the speaker.

She took a tiny step forward as her eyes met Jack's. Another thing she hadn't done in almost fourteen years.

She was slightly shocked by his appearance.

Thick dreadlocks, a braided beard, and tri-fold hat. Not at all what he used to look like. Except for his smoldering, chocolate brown eyes. Those hadn't changed in the least.

"Hello," she said nervously.

Jack chuckled at her uneasiness and beckoned her closer.

She slowly did as he commanded, hands clasped in front of her all the while, face burning.

"Let me see you..." Jack said, studying her face with his probing eyes.

"You haven't changed a bit except for where it matters..." Jack commented, eyes dipping below her neckline for a second.

She blushed even more, thanking God it was nighttime.

"Come on in, then." he said, stepping back into his cabin. She slowly followed.

She examined the room as she stepped deeper inside and we face couldn't hell but light up with wonder.

Treasures and trinkets of all sorts filled shelves and bookcases and any other sort of crevice. Maps were pinned to the walls and a huge desk sat in the corner. A double bed was on the other side of the room, empty rum bottles filling up its bed tables.

"Like what you see? Good. Because according to your old man you're going to be seeing a lot of it." Jack said with a smirk.

She returned his smile, but her heart twinged at the mention of her father.

"And in that other door is the pot and the tub, which can be filled." he said, pointing.

"And where will I sleep?" she asked, looking around for another bed.

"Now that's the thing... I haven't another bed." Jack said. It sounded sincere, but she couldn't miss the slyness in his gruff voice.

She swallowed and looked at him. "I will sleep with the crew then."

He then boomed with laughter, "Are you sure you wanna do that?"

She bit her lip. "Yes, I suppose you're right, just stick to your side..."

"Will do, love." Jack returned with a wink, which she missed because she was too busy pulling down the covers.

"Um... I'll go change in the washroom," Charlotte said shyly as she retrieved a nightdress from her trunk and backed away from him. She felt the door behind her and ducked inside.

Jack chuckled after she closed the door. "Shy one... I'll fix that,"

A few minutes later, Char emerged from the washroom in her nightclothes.

She tried to hide the fact that she wasn't wearing a corset by crossing her arms over her chest.

Jack smirked and noticed what she was doing.

"Don't worry, I won't look." he chuckled.

Her face flused as she dropped her arms back to her sides.

"I can sleep on the floor if you want me too, you know." Jack muttered suddenly.

"No, you don't have to do that for me. I've already intruded enough..."

"Okay then," he said with finality as he took off his shirt and hopped on the bed.

Char blushed at the sight of so much of his skin and quietly took her spot next to him, as far away as possible. She was practically hanging off the side.

"Good night, love." Jack said, stifling a yawn and extinguished the few candles by his bedside.

"Night,"

A few minutes later, it was obvious that she wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. Jack hadn't quite drifted off either.

"Captain?" Charlotte whispered through the dark.

"Darling, in view of the circumstances... I think it only appropriate that you call me Jack." he said lazily from a few feet away.

"Okay, J-Jack... Do you remember me at all from the past?"

"Of course I do... You were one of my many first kisses," he said with a smile in his tone.

Many? She thought she was special.

"Oh..." she said quietly.

"But let me tell you a secret... You were the first of many..." he voiced slyly.

At this she blushed madly and let out a little squeak in reply.

Jack laughed quietly beside her.

"Good night, Jack." she said, regaining her dignity as she rolled over and closed her eyes, a smile on her lips.

* * *

><p>Charlotte snuggled closer to the warm, hard surface before her. She inhaled deeply in her sleep and smiled at the scent of the object she thought was her pillow.<p>

"Morning," came a male voice from somewhere beyond her subconscious.

Her eyes flew open as she realized her body was pressed up against Jack's.

She sat up instantly, blushing all the while as she smoothed her hair back behind her ears.

"G-Good morning," she said with mortifying embarrassment.

He grinned at her discomfort and sat up as well.

"Sleep well? I sure did with my little personal pillow next to me, keeping me warm,"

If it was possible, her face grew redder and she gently pushed his shoulder with her small hand. He then did it back, a little more forcefully in which she then returned the push with equal force.

This went on for a bit until Charlotte gave a strong shove with both hands and fell on top of his chest, there noses centimeters away.

She found herself staring into his brown eyes, searching for the pupil in the blackness.

While doing this, she became completely vulnerable for Jack to peck her quickly on the lips, then roll out from underneath her without another word.

He put on his shirt and boots, then gave her a lopsided grin as he opened and then closed the door behind him, starting the day.

She gazed after him, her blue eyes wide.

What was she getting herself into?

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, then. Like it? Hate it? Either way, please review! Constructive criticism welcome!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all! Yes, a super fast update. Surprised? Lol. Anyway… In the chappy, you'll notice that things are already getting all lovey-dovey for Jack and our OC here. Well, they had a past. So it fits, okay? But mostly I just like to write cutesy Jack scenes ^^ Enjoy! And excuse the shortness. ._.**

Chapter 4

Charlotte shook herself out of a daze and continued brushing her long brown hair.

Her mind had been buzzing ever since Jack had kissed her.

She wondered if he could possibly like her. Then she wondered the same for herself. Was she attracted to him? Sure he was handsome, but not really the type of person she could picture herself with. He was so free and unkempt while she was, well, plain.

She sighed and got dressed for the day in her second dress out of three. She was going to have to get used to wearing dirty clothes if she was going to live on a ship.

She had to keep reminding herself that she wasn't a stranger to this environment and wasn't going to allow anyone to treat her like so. I mean, she knew how to sail since she was tiny. Her skills were probably just a little rusty.

Charlotte put her hair in a braid down her back and exited the cabin.

The crew was busy at work and Jack was no where in sight.

Oh yeah, she was supposed to be cross with him. Just like when she little. She guessed her feelings hadn't changed much.

Standing alone, some of the men became interested and began to approach her.

"Back off now, ye cockroaches!" barked a new voice.

She turned and saw a man with brown mutton chops and a square face.

"Sorry about that, Miss Charlotte." he apologized sincerely, taking her hand in greeting.

"It's okay," she muttered and the man smiled.

"The names Gibbs, by the way, Joshamee Gibbs. I am Jack's first mate,"

"Ah..." she said with interest. Perhaps she could trust him if Jack did. But wait, could she even trust Jack?

"You're probably hungry... Down there is the galley, where we prepare meals-"  
>He started but Charlotte cut in.<p>

"I know what the galley is... I grew up on a ship," she said with slight annoyance.

"Ah yes of course!" Gibbs said, eyes widening. "Anyway, you can find some gruel down there from breakfast and some apples in the fruit basket."

"Is Jack down there?" Char asked suddenly.

"Why yes he is! Suppose he's just finishing his breakfast..."

"Okay. Thank you Mr. Gibbs!" Charlotte said with a grateful smile.

"Tis no problem... If you want to know anything else, I'm the man!" he said warmly.

"Will do," she said and turned towards the entrance of the galley.

She walked quietly down the steps and took in the room.

It was rather large with a long table in the middle. There was a small bit of counter space at the far end, a stove, and a pantry.

Jack was sitting by himself at the end of the table, examining a map.

Being silent as possible, Charlotte tip-toed across the room and prepared herself a bowl of the porridge and snatched an apple from the top of the basket.

She took a seat at the end of the table farthest from Jack and began to eat.

After a few moments, she raised her head and nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Jesus, Jack! You gave me a fright..." Charlotte gasped, clutching a hand to her pounding heart.

Jack boomed with laughter across from her and picked up her half-eaten apple, taking a huge bite.

"I wasn't finished with that," Char grumbled.

"Here, have it back if you must." Jack said thickly, mouth stuffed with fruit. He attempted to shove it towards her and she drew back in disgust.

"Eww, no! I don't want your diseases..." Char giggled and knocked it aside with the back of her hand.

It rolled off the end of the table and onto the floor.

"You touched it last, love, you get the honors of picking it up." Jack said lazily.

"Oh is that how you do things around here?" she asked sarcastically.

"Aye,"

She glanced back at the filthy, unkempt kitchen.

Not wanting to argue, she sighed and stood to get the apple.

It was only a couple of feet away from the table for she bent down and snatched it.

She straightened up and turned.

Jack's eyes were set where her bottom had been only seconds ago and she blushed.

"Ahem," she said, snapping a finger.

Jack's brown eyes trailed up to her blue ones, not hesitating to take in the rest along the way.

"What?" he said stupidly and Char rolled her eyes and went to throw the apple out.

When she returned, Jack had cleared out, so she finished her breakfast in peace.

When she was full, she decided she couldn't take it anymore. This place needed to be cleaned.

She found some lye in the pantry and an old dish towel and got to work.

She scrubbed the counter, washed the dishes, and eliminated the pantry of moldy foods.

A couple of hours later, she finished.

She put away her cleaning supply and went back up to the main deck, feeling accomplished.

"What took you so long?" she heard Jack call down from his place at the helm.

"Oh... I cleaned." she shrugged.

"Y-You what?" Jack asked, stunned.

She smirked. "That's not much of a practiced skill around here, I assume."

"I really have to see this for myself..." Jack muttered and headed for the galley, Charlotte trailing behind him.

He let out a gasp. "Is this the Pearl?" he said with mock astonishment.

Chat giggled and blushed modestly.

"I'm not entirely useless... I can mend too."

"Well in that case..." Jack started and tugged his shirt off and over his head.  
>"Take care of the whole I have on the bottom of this,"<p>

He thrust it into her hand and she blinked.

"Do you enjoy being naked?" Charlotte said, then bit her toung, regretting what she had just said.

"Well I figure the more my ladies see of me, the better..." he husked and stepped closer.

"I'm not your lady..." Charlotte giggled and shoved his bare chest.

"Are you sure, Charlie?"

She was caught off guard by the pet name. She liked it, but... Her father had called her that.

"Don't call me that," she said quietly, looking at her feet and struggling to keep the tears from entering her eyes.

"Why not _Charlie_?" he pressed on playfully, bending down and putting his face inches away from her's.

"You're disposable," she spat and stormed out of the room.

Jack regained his posture, dumbfounded, but quickly bounded up the stairs after her.

He found the door of his cabin firmly locked and assumed she was inside.

He tapped on the door quietly with his knuckles.

"Are you in there, Charlotte?"

"No," came a tearful reply and despite the whole situation, Jack grinned, but bit his lip to keep the smile from showing in his voice.

"Really?" he questioned and he heard someone blowing their nose in reply.

"Charming..." he said and and recipient giggled between sobs.

"Can I come in?" Jack asked finally, leaning against the door.

"No." Charlotte said shortly and Jack groaned.

"Love, it's my cabin,"

He heard a mattress squeak and the door flew open. He then found himself face to face with a very miserable Charlotte.

"What do you want?" she said, hastily wiping the tears from her red cheeks.

He smiled and found himself raising his hand and aiding her in wiping them away with his thumb.

She froze beneath the touch watched as he finished and drew away, satisfied.

"Don't do that again," she muttered and he frowned.

"What, touch you?"

"Yes!" she said shrilly. "I don't like it!"

Jack held up his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry! I didn't realize. You never reject me, so I figured I had nothing to lose!" he shot back. "I though you liked  
>me! Not a lot of people don't."<p>

"I do! I mean, I did! I don't know!" she said exasperatedly, throwing her arms in the air.

"God! It's my second day here and I feel like I've been to hell and back," she breathed and his intense gaze softened.

"I know. I haven't been the best host, eh?" Jack replied solemnly.

She swallowed looked away from him at the ocean. It was almost sunset.

"I'm sorry." she finally said and closed her eyes. "It's just... My father called me Charlie." she explained, barely audible.

Jack gaped and immediately reached out, taking her into his arms and pressing her against him.

She sniffled against his form and realized his shirt was still gone, but didn't pull away. She liked the warmth he ratiated. It seemed almost impossible for a person to emanate so much heat, but she figured most of it was from her hot face.

She stiffened when she felt Jack's lips on the top of her head, barely touching her.

Eventually, she relaxed herself and pulled away, her fists still slightly balled up against his chest.

She took a deep breath and smiled at him, then walked away to go and watch the sunset.

He stated after her, still feeling her on him, and wanting more. He shook his head of these impure thoughts and simply examined her, the orange glow of the sun behind her lighting up her hair like a halo.

He smiled smally, entranced.

"Maybe not as shy as I thought...," he whispered to himself, and flinched when he noticed Gibbs staring at him, a concerned look on his face.

"Jack?" he asked.

"Back to work, Mr. Gibbs! And alert the crew to head for Tortuga at dusk. I need a girl..." he barked, but muttered the last bit and slowly went into his cabin.

**There you have it! I hope you liked it. Pretty please leave me a review! It makes me more eager to get out chapters! BTW sorry this was SOSHORT. But hey… Next one will be longer? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Greetings and many thanks to my lover-ly reviews. Without you, I would probably still be writing because I am ADDICTED to it buuut… It wouldn't be nearly as good because you guys give me so much inspiration! :) ILOVEYOU. Anyway, here's chapter 5. Tell me how you like it?**

**I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean but I do own a life size Jack Sparrow card board cut out. XD**

"Look, I'm sorry, but I'm visiting an old, er, friend! I need you to stay here by yourself tonight! I'll be back first thing in the morning!" Jack explained again with exasperation to a very unhappy Charlotte.

"I understand that bit, but I really don't want to stay here with them just below!" she shot back, arms folded across her chest.

"Believe me, most of them will be gone as well..." he said under his breath and Char raised her eyebrows.

"Lot's of old friends here, huh?" she said sarcastically and walked across the cabin to lay down, quietly inhaling the scent of Jack's pillows.

"I'll be back tomorrow..." he said for the third time that evening and joined her on the bed, snaking her arm around the lower half of her waist.

She wiggled out of his grasp unhappily but he only pulled her closer. She tensed, but he didn't do anything more so she relaxed a bit.

"I'll get Gibbs to make you something and bring you up some hot water for a bath, sound nice?" he said sweetly from behind her and slowly rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I suppose so..." she said quietly and ran a strand of oily hair between her fingers.

Jack snickered and gave her a playful squeeze before he released her and stood up.

"I'm leaving now..." he said slowly, taking a step towards the door with every word. "Okay?"

She sighed but nodded her head.

"Tell Gibbs to work on that hot water now, okay?" she muttered and Jack snorted.

"Okay."

And with that he backed out of the room and closed the door behind him.

About fifteen minutes later she got restless and went to the galley to help Gibbs with the water.

He was already done.

"How is that possible?" she said in awe as he ladled hot water into buckets.

"What do you mean? I started an hour ago. Jack's orders." he explained and Charlotte shook her head and sighed.

"I'll take one," she offered and picked up a bucket. It was very heavy.

Gibbs picked up three, two in one hand, with ease and started slowly up the stairs.

Char followed him, watching the water slosh around dangerously as she slowed down her pace.

One the last step, a good amount slipped over the side and landed right on the top of her foot.

She gasped loudly but held onto the bucket.

Gibbs set down his hastily and rushed to her aid, taking her's out of her hand.

"Ooh..." he said with a cringe as he examined the red skin.

He took a small rag from his back pocket and gently dabbed the water away. She screamed anyway.

He bit his lip in pity and handed her the rag to do it herself.

He took all four buckets and proceeded to start the bath. She hobbled in the washroom after he had left and locked the door.

She stripped off her dress carefully, avoiding her injured foot. She found a bar of soap that smelled like vanilla and a small bowl of dried rose petals and a sponge.

"Jesus..." she breathed and scattered some rose petals into the steaming water. The air immediately filled with their rich fragrance.

She carefully got into the hot water, bottom first, avoiding letting her foot touch.

Being rather tall, she propped it up by her heel on the edge of the tub and slipped the other leg beneath the surface.

She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, descending deeper into the soapy wake until the water brushed her lips.

She stayed like this for awhile and then reached over the edge of the tub for the soap. It smelled delightful. Only there was something else to it... It smelled very sharp and strange. With disgust, she realized it was some type of alchohal. With more disgust, she remembered she was using Jack's bar of soap.

She ended up scraping off a few layers and continued to lather her body.

When she got to her legs, she examined her foot further. The skin was shiny, red, and tight. It stung immensely with even a brush of a fingertip.

She decided to leave it alone and maybe wrap it up later.

She finished her bath and got out of the tub, but realized she didnt have a towel.

She had already picked up her dress to use when she heard a deep voice outside her door.

She froze.

She prayed it wasn't one of the crew members coming to snoop. She had the door locked, but that was really no match for a large man with a little determination.

With a start, she realized the voice belonged to Jack.

What was he doing home so early? She though to herself.

She listened carefully to see who he was talking to. She stifled a laugh when she realized it was himself.

He was mimicking a conversation. One voice was normal as if he were impersonating himself and the other was high pitched and annoying.

She wondered what had happened between him and his "old friend".

She wanted to listen more, but she was beginning to get chilly. So she knocked quietly from the inside of the washroom and Jack immediately stopped talking.

"Yes?" he said slowly, as if he was embarrassed.

"Um, it's me. I kind of forgot to grab to towel. Could you perhaps give me one?"

She heard footsteps and a creak as he rummaged in his trunk.

She unlocked the door and opened it a tiny sliver as she held out her hand.

Instead of the soft towel, she felt Jack's rough fingers hold her arm fast as he pushed open the door.

"Hey!" she yelled as she snatched her arm away from his and covered herself from his prying eyes.

She slowly walked towards her dress, careful to not turn around, and held it in front of her naked body.

"What the hell are you doing?" she sputtered with rage.

Jack was smirking at her as if she were the foolish girl he had walked in on years ago.

"Say something!" she said angrily and Jack vibrated with chuckles.

"I like you, Charlie. If you were Alice, I would've been dead, but you don't mean any harm,"

She was greatly offended by these words but instead asked who Alice was.

"Aren't you wondering why I'm back so early?" he muttered and tossed Charlotte the towel.

She dropped the dress before she could cover herself completely and Jack got a final fleeting glance at her breasts.

He grinned lopsidedly and she was tempted to walk up and smack him if it weren't for the bruise on his cheek. It definantly hadn't been there when he left.

"Jack, what happened to your face?" she asked timidly as she tightened her towel and approached him. She flinched as she remembered her own injury and Jack looked concerned.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked and Char smiled.

"It seems as if we've both had our share of accidents today, eh?" she offered and went to go and sit on the bed. As expected, Jack followed, but not before grabbing a cloth, some towels, and a strip of fabric.

Her foot wasn't as bad now, so she let Jack wet the cloth then set it on her burned skin.

She insisted on examining his bruise further. It looked as is he had been hit with something.

"A pan," Jack muttered and Char resisted letting out a snicker.

"Poor thing..."

"That's not what Alice was saying."

"And would you like to tell me who Alice is?"

Jack shrugged but began anyway.

"She's an old... Acquaintance of mine. Well, business partner, I suppose... But that's besides the point. Anyway, I come over to visit. She wasn't too thrilled because she thinks I'm 'ridiculous' and 'predictable'. So I start charming her whatnot and she ends up taking a frying pan to my temple. Long story short, I made my way back to the Pearl and here we are."

Charlotte couldn't help it; she snorted.

"It's not funny!" Jack protested and Char laughed harder.

"It is too! You are ridiculous!" she almost screamed with laughter and fell back on the bed.

Jack watched her, a smirk playing on his lips as her body racked with laughter. He would've thought it was cute, except for the fact that it was at his own expense.

At last, she stopped and sat back up next to him, sighing with content.

"Thanks Jack," she muttered and this caught him off guard.

"For what?"

"I dunno..." she said. "I guess I just needed that."

"I'm glad I could relieve you, then." he murmured and she giggled.

"I'm going to go and get ready for bed," she announced as she remembered the towel still wrapped around her nude body.

She got up and snatched her nightgown as she headed for the washroom, leaving th door unlocked.

After she was ready for bed, she braided her hair down her back so it would be wavy in the morning. Her hair had always been quite flat.

She opened the door to find Jack still in the same position, staring off into space.

"What are you thinking about?" she said and he jumped at her voice.

"You," he replied and she blushed.

"Why?"

"Why not?" he said, daring her to reply.

"I can't believe this is only my third day here... It's as if we are still kids and nothing has changed."

He played with one of his locks of dark hair. "I suppose you're right."

"Yes, well, I'm exhausted. Goodnight."

She crawled past him to the other side of the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin and resisted burying her face in them to inhale his intoxicating aroma.

"I'm going to bed too, love. Sweet dreams." he said as he extinguished the candles.

Char listened in the darkness as she heard him remove his shirt and boots.

His warm body slipped into the bed next to her and she huddled closer. It was quite chilly that night.

He stretched his arms around her and held her against his bare chest but she didn't draw back.

Right before she dozed off, he felt Jack's rough lips brush her forehead.

She pretended not to notice but she could've sworn he had just kissed her without the influence of alcohol.

**Thanks for reading! It's very clear that these two still feel strongly towards each other but the question is… Will it last? BUM BUM BUM. Chapter 6 is in progress so REVIEW and you will be sure to get it faster! Byee.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hullo my darlings! Another update here… It contains any almost-rape scene. But said rapist gets what he deserves… I really don't like writing about offensive things but I thought it'd be interesting for the story and would bring Charlotte closer to Jack. :). So enjoy and leave me a review!**

Charlotte awoke to find herself alone. Jack must've already started the day.

Then she noticed how brightly the sun was shining through the window and realized it was much past morning. That was the best sleep she had gotten in months, maybe even years.

She sat up and stretched, her bones still feeling heavy and insisting on lying back down. But it was already rather late and she needed to get up.

Char felt immediate reliefe when she threw the covers off her foot. It must have been hot under there and her burn needed to breathe.

Biting her lip, she gently untied Jack's knot on her wrap. The skin was a little pinker, but still stung to the touch.

She carefully retied it and stood, feeling that it didn't hurt nearly as much as yesterday when on her feet.

She washed her face and undid the braid in her hair, happy with the wavy results.

She dressed in the dress she had worn in her first day and examined herself in the mirror before slipping on her shoes and heading out of the cabin.

Jack was talking to Gibbs and his face lit up when he saw her.

"She lives!" he announced, throwing his tattooed arms up dramatically and she smiled.

"We are making plans to stop in France..." Jack explained with a nod in Gibb's direction.

"Wow... How long will it take?" Charlotte said with interest. She had never been to France before.

"A couple more days. The winds have been in our favor. Unlike last month... You must be our lucky charm..." Gibbs said sweetly and Jack gave him a look that Char didn't quite understand.

"Enough of that, Mr. Gibbs. Now off with you!" Jack barked and Char flinched.

Jack turned to her and smiled until he noticed her dress.

"Why are you wearing that old thing again?" he asked with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Um..." Charlotte said shyly. "I've run out of fresh clothes."

"Then you shall get new ones once we make port." Jack said dismisively and her eyes widened.

"Oh no, you don't have to do that for me!" Charlotte argued but he shook his head.

"I don't want to hear it. You need them."

She shrugged but smiled at him gratefully.

"Would you mind if I go and wash some things?"

Jack frowned. "But you're getting new little girly thingies."

She chuckled. "My other ones still need washing... I can wash you're manly thingies too,"

"Fine." Jack said and pulled her off to collect the clothes.

A week later, Marseille...

Charlotte jumped when she heard someone at the door of the cabin, but relaxed when she saw it was only Jack, followed by Gibbs.

Gibbs placed a large box in front of her, winked, and left the room as soon as he had come.

She stared at it and then slowly removed the top with a gasp.

"Oh Jack, they're beautiful!" she breathed as she took in the sight of her three new dresses.

"I thought we would go and get them together..." she said while he grinned lopsidedly.

"Yes, but I wanted to surprise you. And I can see that I was successful."

"You were," she muttered as she took out one of the dresses, a pale green one. She went to the mirror and held it up to her and saw that it looked as if it would fit perfectly.

"My fit and everything?"

"Aye..."

"How did you know?"

"Well, I guess I spend a lot of time looking at that frame of yours." Jack said wickedly and she flushed.

She swallowed and said, "Thank you," and placed a small peck on his cheek, placing her hand on his arm.

He turned to face her, his brown eyes staring at her lips.

She quickly broke their touch and took a step back from him, embarassed.

Jack's lips were all pursed as if he still had the intention of kissing her.

Charlotte walked carefully down the rickety gangplank. She wanted to get some fresh air and see the beautiful town. She had never been to France, even in her pirating days.

She chuckled at that thought. She had only been a child.

Suddenly, her bad foot caught in a knot in the wood and she found herself flying forward.

As quickly as she had tripped, strong arms laced around her waist and pulled her against their chest.

She tensed and slowly turned around, somehow expecting Jack. But she was being held by a complete stranger.

"Watch it there, Missy. This plank's seen better days!" the man boomed cheerfully and she proceeded to release herself.

"Thank you," she mumbled and realized that this man's name was Pete. Jack had said something about him once, although she couldn't remember it.

"No problem, m'lady." he said politely and she would've smiled up at him if he hadn't lightly slapped her bottom, signaling her to go on.

She blushed and glared at him over her shoulder fleetingly, but he was already heading back up to the Pearl.

Who did he think he was, touching her like that? She shuddered and kept walking. She really needed to keep an eye on Jack's crew.

She walked around around for a bit, taking in the sight of the port. It was very pretty.

She smiled as she noticed a group of small children playing. How she wanted a baby of her own! She had never had the chance to settle down and start a family because of her poor father's illness.

The smile vanished from her face when her father came to mind. She missed him dearly and still wondered why he wanted her to have this life.

She sighed and continued her stroll.

An hour later, she made her way back to the ship for something to eat.

She found some cooked fish and water and ate by herself in the corner of the galley.

Pete walked in when she was halfway through her lunch and she fidgeted in her seat. Something about him made her so uncomfortable...

After he had piled his plate, he noticed Charlotte and a big grin lit up his stubbly face.

"Well if it isn't the clumsy one!" he said loudly and she glanced up at him quickly as some sort of greeting.

"Don't hurt yourself on that knife now, lassie!" he said with faux caution and she pursed her lips with irritation as he laughed at his own stupidity.

Even though she wasn't done, she stood up with her plate and mug loudly and stomped off to put them on the counter for cleaning.

"Was it something I said?" Pete asked innocently, gesturing to himself with a fat finger.

Charlotte rolled her eyes and continued towards the door.

Surprisingly, he moved quickly for a heavy man and blocked her way.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you." he spat and she swallowed audibly with nervousness.

"What's your name?"

"Charlotte." she stated quietly, looking at his large belly instead of his face.

He scoffed. "Oh, that's right. You're the captain's new play thing. Tell me, is he really as good in bed as all the ladies say?"

"What makes you think I would know that information?" Charlotte asked, looking up at him.

"Oh please, don't play innocent with me, girl. We all know he's fucked you."

She let out a small gasp.

"Oh he hasn't? Yeah, he's a softie when it comes to the virgins. But I'm not."

Her heart began to hammer faster in her chest as she looked around for a way out.

"And lookie here! We're all alone." Pete said wickedly.

"No," she breathed. "Please."

He smirked, enjoying how he made her squirm and stepped closer to her.

By now, her back was pressed against the wall and he was slowly approaching her, lustful eyes not leaving her's.

Her heart was racing and her hand's were shaking.

"Please," she begged.

But his lips smashed into her's before she could even scream.

She pounded his huge chest with her fists and he tried to pass through her sealed lips with his tongue.

Her eyes were squeezed shut as she fought against him, but he had her hard against the wall, beefy arms on either side, trapping her.

Painfully slowly, he moved away from her lips and worked her dress up to her hips as she was frozen in fear.

He felt around her hips and tugged down her underwear so she was bare.

She closed her eyes as she heard him unbuckle and press against her. Her skin crawled as she felt his stiffness touch her legs.

"Hey, love, you-" she heard a new voice say but then it paused.

Pete pulled away, or was pulled away, forcefully.

Char scrambled to tug up her underwear and yank her dress down.

Even though Jack was shorter than him, he yanked Pete away violently and drew his gun.

"Give me one good reason not to blow your thick head off," Jack growled dangerously. He had one hand digging into the side of Pete's neck and the other pressing a pistol to his temple.

Pete took a risk and wiped his mouth off with his wrist and Char watched as the gun dug into his head deeper.

"Uh..." Pete mumbled. He could've easily escaped, but Jack was his captain after all. And the look Jack was giving him could turn anyone's legs to butter.

"I'm listening, mate." Jack said quietly.

Charlotte silently sunk to the floor and pulled her knee's up to her chest, watching fearfully.

Pete swallowed thickly and looked down.

"Get off my ship." Jack commanded as he shoved Pete towards the door, following him with his gun.

Charlotte leaned forward so she could see.

"Get the fuck off. And don't even dream about setting foot near her and my ship again, is that clear? Vile beasts like you belong in the deepest pits of hell. I should send you there myself. Now go before I change my mind." Jack barked as Pete stumbled down the gangplank.

Charlotte leaned back against the wall and cradled her head in her hands.

She heard Jack's footsteps approaching her and she snapped her head up.

He was staring down at her, with an unreadable expression on his face.

Slowly he reached his arms out and scooped her up from the floor, carrying her like you would a small child.

She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes as he carried her up to the cabin, tears running down her face.

**There ya go! I hope you liked it! Do or don't, leave me a review! It means so much :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Welcome to chapter 7! I know you'll like it :D. Thanks to my awesome reviewers! You guys make me so happy and proud. Love ya. In this chapter, things get a little more serious between Jack and Charlotte. Tell me what you think at the end in a nice little review. I appreciate it :*. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

"Do you want to tell me what happened, love?" Jack asked tenderly, peering into Charlotte's wet face. They were in his cabin, sitting on his bed.

She shakily told him what Pete had tried with her, watching the different emotions on his face.

"I feel so stupid. I could've done so many things to help myself." she sniffled and wiped the snot and tears away hastily with the sleeve of her brand new dress. She let out a hopeless sob when she realized what she had done.

"You're not stupid. And what you did was a normal reaction. Don't think otherwise." Jack comforted and slung an arm around her waist and tugged her close to him.

Her body was still shaking and the crying didn't help whatsoever.

"Here..." Jack said and got her a handkerchief from his pocket. It looked new.

She wiped her cheeks of their tears and shakily sighed, resting her head against his pounding heart. He had been through quite a bit too, losing a crew member and all.

"Thank you."

"I've got just the thing," Jack started and went to go get something out of his desk. He retrieved a bottle full of amber liquid. "Drink your troubles away."

He handed her the bottle and looked at her expectantly.

She sighed again and raised the bottle to her lips without any hesitation and took a huge swig.

Her throat burned immensely but she ignored it and let her eyes water.

It seemed like Jack should've stopped her vast intake of alcohol but something told her he was already a little tipsy himself.

She knew the alcohol was working and she began to feel a little elated, but in the sad and pathetic way that made her know she would regret all this drinking in the morning.

She handed the bottle to Jack who took an even bigger gulp and then sighed with content as he pulled it away from his lips.

"Have you ever been drunk before?" Jack asked with a little bit of a slur.

"No," Char replied honestly. It surprised even her that she had never turned to alcohol during her father's illness.

"Well, there's a first time for everything." Jack said, smirking darkly.

Charlotte giggled and took the bottle back from him.

As much as she didn't like it, the rum did help her.

Her mind became foggy and made thinking about anything but the rocking of the ship and Jack's form against her difficult.

Maybe it was the rum, but she was beginning to see her father's point. Maybe this was for the best, staying with Captain Jack Sparrow.

Oh Jack. She looked over at him and he seemed a lot more attractive. Not that he wasn't in the first place...

She raised the bottle to her lips and tried not to think about him, washing away these thoughts with this magical drink.

Jack took the bottle from her after a few more sips and actually finished off the entire thing and Char pouted.

"That's enough for you, Charlie." he slurred.

She watched him as he sat next to her, tipping the bottle so every last drop was gone. She knew that if she ever even attempted to drink like he did, she would probably die or something. His ability to process alcohol was legendary.

"So... What do you want to do?" he asked her.

"Absolutely nothing." she said and Jack separated from her so lay his head on the pillows. Charlotte did the same.

"Hmm." Jack toned.

He lay back next to her and they stayed like this for awhile, staring at the ceiling while Jack hummed some song she didn't know.

He flipped over onto his side and propped his head up on his hand after a little while.

"You're pretty," he said and she turned her head to look at him.

"Really?"

"Yes. You're eyes are pretty. Don't you like them? I do."

"My eyes, yes. They're my favorite feature about myself. That's it, though." She said quietly and he snuggled in a little closer so their foreheads were almost touching. He breathed out of his mouth and his warm breath clouded around her face in rum smelling puffs. Her face and toes were cold in the night air and she was certain that the mist from his breath could be visible on her pale face.

"And you smell nice, too. You're the whole package." he muttered and she scoffed playfully.

"Thanks Jack... I wish I could say you smell nice too."

"Don't I?" he asked offensively and went as far as to smell his armpit.

She shook her head with a smile on her face and he got a little closer still. He had his slim body pressed against her side.

He slowly lowered his head to the crook of her neck, inhaled deeply and placed a light kiss there.

He raised a hand and pushed down her sleeve so he could fully get at her skin and she tilted her head invitingly.

He parted his lips and trailed wet kisses on her neck and worked his way down to the crook in her shoulder. He nipped at her skin hungrily with his teeth and she hissed and then sighed as he ran his warm tongue over the marks, soothing them. She hoped he wouldn't cause any noticeable damage.

She moaned and pressed her hand on the back of his head so he could get to more of her soft flesh at once. He eagerly did so and began to work his way up to her jaw, sucking at her skin all the while.

She loved the feeling of his warm breath on her neck. Goosebumps raced up and down her white skin and she had an odd yet pleasant feeling in her lower half.

She flinched when she felt his moist, rough lips over hers and parted her mouth a little.

He moaned into her and slipped his tongue in to accommodate hers enthusiastically and she whimpered a little at this strange new sensation.

They kissed deeply and eventually had to break apart to breathe.

Jack's hands found their way to her hips and felt their way down to the hem of her dress.

"Jack..." Charlotte muttered as her eyes fluttered open. "No."

Jack looked a little crestfallen. "I knew you were going to say that. I understand, though."

She smiled at him gratefully.

"Thank you. You're a good man."

He grinned lopsidedly at her and was about to open his mouth to protest when Charlotte placed a finger over his lips.

"Hush. I'm tired." she whispered with her eyes closed and lay back down on the pillow.

He knew he had to go out soon for his shift at the helm but he didn't say anything about it and joined her in the peaceful moment.

He put one arm under her head, propping it up and the other on her stomach. Jack then rested his head on her shoulder.

Char reached up to Jack's arm underneath her head and held his hand.

The alcohol had made her feel drowsy and she was quickly asleep.

Jack studied her features while she breathed.

Her thick, dark lashes and pouty lips and sprinkle of freckles on her round nose.

He involuntarily removed his hand from her stomach and ran it over her chapped, pink lips.

She stirred and his hand lurched back, but relaxed when she became still. A tiny smile graced her lips and he smiled too, wondering what she was dreaming of and hoping it was him.

"'Night, Charlie. Sweet dreams." Jack whispered and placed one more kiss on her pink cheek before getting up to go out on the deck.

* * *

><p>Charlotte hissed as she probed the purple mark with her finger. Jack had left a reasonable size bruise on her neck. No, not bruise. Love bite.<p>

Suddenly the door opened and Jack entered; a grimace on his face due to his hangover. When he slammed the door behind him Char's head throbbed too.

"Keep it down! I told you I've never been drunk before and I've most certainly not been hung-over…" she complained and his frown was momentarily replaced by a smirk.

She turned back to the mirror and sighed.

"Thanks." She mumbled unhappily and he went to her side to see what she was looking at.

"Oh, that. Yes, I'm sorry but I'm simply making my mark." He explained and placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"What?" she asked and turned her head to face him, a little too quickly and her vision swam.

"Showing what's mine for the time being." He husked into her ear and she shivered and blushed.

"Right," she muttered and broke away from him to go and lie down. This statement had rubbed her the wrong way. Who was he to portray her as his own? And for the time being?

"I'm going back to sleep for a little bit." She groaned and closed her eyes.

A few seconds past with no response from Jack so she opened one eye and jumped. He was lying right next to her!

"God , you're like a bloody cat." She said and rolled over onto her side to face away from him.

"What is it?" Jack asked and she closed her eyes and sighed.

"It's nothing…"

"No, really, what's wrong, love?" he pressed on and she pursed her lips.

"Nothing! Just let me sleep. Please?" she said exasperatedly and he scoffed.

"Time of the month or something?" he asked and she parted her mouth in slight disgust.

"For your information, no. And even if it was, I would not be sharing it with you." Charlotte said shortly and he boomed with laughter.

"Sorry, love. But I think that answers my question." He said in a low voice and stood up. "I'm off to lunch. Want anything? Got any cravings I should know about?"

"Shut up." Charlotte groaned and massaged her temples.

"Sheesh." Jack said and she heard him leave the cabin. She closed her eyes and pulled the blankets around herself before nodding off, the sway of the ship making her queasy.

* * *

><p><strong>SO! How'd you like it? Char rejected him a little there but Jack didn't seem to mind! He is a good man! Review for kisses from Jack! ;) You know you want to… And sorry it's short. Expect most of my chapters to be about this long. And again, sorry for not updating in so so so long. I have been crazy busy. My school starts on Tuesday and I've been prepping and have had loads to do. Hopefully, my schedule will even out a little and I will be able to fit more writing time in. <strong>


End file.
